Roses with Thorns
by ChickInTheImpala
Summary: Shinsei is sick of all the love struck girls breaking the guys's hearts and decides to make a club like the Host Club,but instead of lady's being entertained it's the dudes turn!
1. Profiles

**These are the main characters :)**

Name-Shinsei Watarimono

Birthday-11/29

Age-16

Gender-Female

Personality-Crazy,but only when she's alone with friends and polite to others.

Hair-Straight dyed black with purple streaks and goes to floor.

Eyes-Same purple as her hair.

Height-5 foot 4 inches

Rose-Dark purple with thorns

Crush-Fujioka Haruhi

Type-Polite type

Name-Umi Monku

Birthday-7/9

Age-16

Gender-Female

Personality-Devious with friends,but nice with others.

Hair-Auburn waves to mid-back

Eyes-Teal

Height-5 foot 1 inch

Rose-Dark brown with thorns

Crush-Suoh Tamaki

Type-Confidant type

Name-Ukawa Kowazoe

Birthday-3/6

Age-16

Gender-Female

Personality-Loud,funny,and friendly to everyone

Hair-Dirty blonde waves to her upper back in a ponytail

Eyes-Cerculean

Height-5 foot 4 inches

Rose-Yellow with thorns

Crush-Hitachin Kaoru

Type-Literate type

Name-Kei Sai

Birthday-12/16

Age-16

Gender-Female

Personality-Funny and easy-going

Hair-Curly dark brown to shoulders

Eyes-Brown

Height-5 foot 3 inches

Rose-Light orange with thorns

Crush-Ootori Kyoya

Type-Funny type

Name-Junsei Juunin

Birthday-8/13

Age-16

Gender-Female

Personality-Slightly shy with strangers,but really loud with friends

Hair-Dirty blonde hair to chin withvery low bangs.

Eyes-Brown

Height-5 foot 5 inches

Rose-Dark magenta with thorns

Crush-Morinozuka Takashi

Type-Shy type

Name-Kire Karakuri

Birthday-6/23

Age-16

Gender-Female

Personality-Loud,rude,and lazy

Hair-Straight dirty blode to mid-waist

Eyes-Aqua

Height-5 foot 2 inches

Rose-Dark green with thorns

Crush-Hitachin Hikaru

Type-Queen type

Name-Yabi Toka

Birthday-6/3

Age-16

Gender-Female

Personality-Active,bubbly,and happy

Hair-Straight dark brown to waist

Eyes-Brown

Height-5 foot 3 inches

Rose-Ink black with thorns

Crush-Haninozuka Mitskuni

Type-Active type

Name-Raion Yama

Birthday-5/16

Age-16

Gender-Female

Personality-Happy,funny,and imaginative

Hair-Curly strawberry blonde to waist

Eyes-Pale green

Height-5 foot 4 inches

Rose-Dark orange with thorns

Crush-Nekozawa Umehito

Type-Wild type

**I'll hopefully have finished the first chapter in a week so until then bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Why are we here again?"Kire asked,picking her currently sapphire blue nail polish off her finger. Shinsei sighed,knowing that Kire would probably be a jerk until she was fed or until she got another boyfriend,who spoiled her. Hopefully,she wouldn't start complaining until after Shinsei told her.

"I wanted to see if you noticed something."She muttered,sitting at a table in the back. Kire sighed,dramatically almost as if it took her a great effort to do so and sat with a thump on the chair next to Shinsei. She looked around the cafeteria in boredom,having been there numerous times with many now ex-boyfriends,who loved to show off. To bad they didn't keep her affections more than a month at the most. She smirked. Now that Kire thought about it,she found it interesting to know how easy it was for her to ensnare a boy into her web. She looked around the cafeteria,noticing the Host Club,their fan girls,and…

"Wow,that must suck."She said. Shinsei nodded,relieved Kire hadn't figured it out yet.

"Yep."

"And…why am I here again?"

"You know why."

"Uh,no I don't."

"A club."Shinsei breathed out slowly."For girls to entertain the boys."

Kire blinked stupidly,opening and closing her mouth. Shinsei wondered if she should have just told her in a private place instead of making her figure it out. They were known as the golden friends who never fought and Shinsei didn't know how to handle a rampaging Kire.

"You're telling me you want to make a club,host boys,and you want me to join just because these sad sacks can't get girls themselves?"Kire asked,raising both eyebrows at her best friend of eight years. Ever since they were kids Shinsei had never shown an ounce of kindness and now she was willing to spend her 'valuable' time just to help people?She knew that the Watarimono family was very busy after school,training Shinsei's brother to be the heir of their food business,but she also knew Shinsei had been spending all her time to take the company by showing her parents how capable she was. She would probably be married off to some rich guy,which was the whole reason that Shinsei tried so hard to please her parents.

"Well,yeah."Shinsei said,blushing slightly in embarrassment and nervously plucked at her napkin. She knew Kire was suspicious and she also knew that her idea might not even work out so her nerves were practically through the roof. Kire pursed her ruby lips,searching for the proper way to say no to a long time friend,but then Shinsei looked up with her puppy dog eyes and she knew she couldn't say no. She sighed dejectedly,mentally saying good-bye to her precious time after school. Shinsei's eyes sparkled,recognizing the defeated look and the slightly slumped shoulders.

"Let's go."Kire said suddenly,standing up and walking away,making Shinsei blink in confusion at her, but Kire didn't pause so she quickly stood up and ran to reach her side before she left. Some boys turned to look at the two and Shinsei smiled mentally,knowing Kire knew she'd gathered attention to herself. That was one of things that made her want to recruit Kire and the fact that Kire's family owned a world wide fashion store that ranked number two in almost every magazine helped too.

"Uh,where are we going?"She asked tentatively,glancing at her from the corner of her eye.

"Well,we're going to need more people,aren't we?After all,we **are **only two people."Kire said,squinting at some girls clustered together,but shook her head and continued walking away after seeing them giggle over a magazine that had the Host Club's faces on it.

"But why'd you pass them?They were cute!"Shinsei asked,raising an smaller girl rolled her eyes before pointing at them with her thumb over her shoulder.

"Fan girls."

"Ah,that does make sense."Shinsei nodded,knowing that fangirls were a little to boy crazy and somewhat bland,but since most of the girls **were **fan girls it'd be a lot harder finding members."We should split up."

"Why?"Kire asked,blinking slightly in surprise. Shinsei stuck to Kire like really irritating glue and always pouted when she told her to leave her alone. She has yet to figure out the key to get the crazy girl to leave her alone. Shinsei loved glomping her a little to much.

"Well,if we stick together our tastes will clash so if we get a list of people with some brain and hopefully beauty we can eliminate the undesirables."Shinsei explained,rolling her purple eyes. Kire nodded,veering to the left,which led outside near the fountain while Shinsei headed for the closest library. She pulled out her trusty silver notebook and a teeny tiny stub of a pencil,poised to write as soon as she found someone interesting. Her notebook blocked as she was going down the stairs and couldn't see the person rushing up. With a shriek she ended up falling down the stairs with her butt while the person landed on her and her stuff fell out of her hands.

"Oh gosh,are you okay!"Her attacker asked in horror. Shinsei looked up at the girl with squinted eyes. She recognized her as Ukawa Kowazoe,a third year who loved writing and a scholarship student for academics. For some reason,even though the girl was really nice she seemed to always be alone or with random groups of people that no one ever saw associating with her again.

"I'm fine."Shinsei said stubbornly,unwilling to be pitied,but then she thought of a wonderfully mean plan.

"Ow!"She moaned suddenly,rubbing her tailbone in mock pain.

"I'm so sorry!I was late and I was so sure no one would be out!"Ukawa sputtered,waving her arms around,trying to show her what had happened as she got off Shinsei and gave her a hand groaned. She groaned in real pain as she straightened herself. Hopefully,Kire would never hear about it or she'd be mother henned to death!She shivered,sending Ukawa into a panic.

"Do you need a crutch,a wheelchair,a chair-!"She shouted hysterically,growing weirder with every question until she was even asking if Shinsei needed a toothbrush!Shinsei raised a hand to stop the mind-boggling babble coming out of the girl's mouth and held out her hand.

"I'm Shinsei Watarimono. Wanna join my club?"She asked. Ukawa blinked at the sudden movement before grabbing the proferred hand and shaking it softly.

"Depends on the club."She said suspiciously.

"A hostess club."Shinsei smirked,putting her hands on her hips. Her purple jacket was tied around her hips and the white undershirt had the top button undone. She hated the girl's uniform and managed to convince the Headmaster that dresses could be indecent if flipped by other people. The girls still had to wear the uniform,but now they had shorts under them,which was an improvement. She still refused to wear a yellow dress though.

"Uh,what does that mean?"

"Basically,you flirt slash talk with boys in order to make them have a good time without anything physical or to inappropriate."Shinsei explained eagerly,smiling. The dirty blond blinked again at the others enthusiasm.

"Well,I don't really have that much time-"

"To study?"Shinsei interrupted. Ukawa nodded apologetically,hoping Shinsei wouldn't keep talking about spending so much time just to flirt. She never really understood why people flirted at all. Shinsei smirked at the girl.

"I'll make you a deal you can't refuse."

"Like what?"

"You spend time flirting and or talking with the boys and you can study with me and my friend."

"Uh,I'm a third year and aren't you a first year?"Ukawa's eye twitched while Shinsei's smirk turned slightly colder.

"My parents wanted to bump me up a couple grades,but since I refused I get a ton of tutors,who teach me the oh so great third year load."She replied,smiling at the end. Ukawa paused,imagining studying with someone who might actually be smart enough to help was tempting,she had to admit,but there were some things she had to be let known.

"No touching my journal and we're good as pie."Ukawa smiled. Shinsei squealed and glomped her,managing to make both fall on the carpeted wondered if she'd made the right choice,accepting a deal with the devil.


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you KittyCat. x,YAYfanfics101,and Megan May for reviewing! *Thumbs up*

Sorry if this chapter is so short.

**Kire**

Kire squinted in the sunlight,hoping she'd only be out for a few minutes,but she knew it'd take a while to find at least someone worth sighed and out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of ,she turned to watch the monarch fly lazily around in walked to the fountain and sat on it's edge,mesmerized by the would probably pinch her for getting distracted,but it was such a nice day hummed slightly,watching the monarch with interest as it landed only three feet hand itched to shoot out and grab it,but she bit her lip,trying to fight butterfly flapped it's wings slightly and her eye twitched in her mind it was like the butterfly was taunting her,daring her to do took a deep calming breath and looked away,glancing at it from the corner of her eye.

Flap

Twitch

Flap,flap,flap

Twitch,twitch

Pause

Flap

"THAT'S IT!"She roared,grabbing at the irritating flew out of the way,startled and it flew away,leaving the enraged girl behind froze,realizing if she shifted she'd probably end up in the fountain,which while nice on a hot day it wasn't as nice when it wasn't a swimming arms were crossed together at the elbows and her upper body faced the middle of the swore violently,creating some new swears to shout and causing some people to turn curiously towards her,but of course they didn't try to help and probably thought she was just angry at the sighed softly,wondering where Shinsei was and if she found someone to join the club mentally nodded,knowing how Shinsei could be once time the crazy little brat actually proved that tuna with bread,ranch dressing,apple pieces,and salt tasted good together after many many failed experiments as she tried to find a recipe tasty and disgusting had to get her stomach pumped twice from the really bad ones.

"You stuck?"A girl said from behind her back.

" you give me a hand?"She asked nervously,shaking slightly from being so girl gave a bark like laugh and she felt a small hand grab her dress,pulling her around and sighed in relief,stretching slightly before smiling at the dark brunette girl gratefully.

"Thank you,Stranger-san."She bowed slightly in respect,making the other blush and rub the back of her head sheepishly.

"Aw,it was nothin'."

"If you hadn't my dress would be ruined so yeah it was a big something."She smiled sweetly at the other girl.

"Ya know somethin'?I've neve' seen ya out here before."The girl frowned,crinkling her brow pursed her lips in way the girl spoke seemed very familiar for some reason and it felt like an itch in her brain like she **should **bothered her slightly.

"My super weirdo of a friend decided to make some club and badda boom badda bing I'm outside for like the first time ever."Kire said,rolling her girl nodded before popping her back,making Kire cringe slightly at the loud loved cracking her knuckles and it drove her nuts to the point of taping Shinsei's hands into fists.

"KEI-CHIN!"Another dark brunette shrieked,glomping the unsuspecting 'Kei-chin'.A strawberry blonde trailed behind her with a large happy grin on her face.

"WHAT THE-!"Kei shouted,struggling to get rid of the girl attached to her like a second giggled slightly,enjoying the other's may have been meaner,but it wasn't that much of a difference from the two levels of pure evil or impure evil as Shinsei said after Kire had thought out loud once while at the mall before Shinsei bit a guy for pinching Kire's butt and times,good times.

"I WUV YOU!YES,I DO-OO-OO-OOOO!"The new brunette sang off-key loudly in Kei's struggled harder,turning bright red at the was impressed with the brunette,who seemed to be remarkably like Shinsei on a caffeine high.

"Let her go, can't breathe."The strawberry blonde ordered.'Yabi' pouted,but let Kei breathed in relief,scooting behind the strawberry blonde,who rolled her pale green laughed softly at their antics because to her it was obvious they'd been friends for quite three girls turned to the forgotten blonde and Kire blanched when Yabi's eyes widened,hoping she wouldn't receive such a…_warm _welcome,but thank Kami-sama for the strawberry blonde,who grabbed the brunette's arm,preventing her from glomping Kire.

"Sorry, forgot names and junk.I'm Kei like the dude from Beauty Pop and my last name is Sai like the dude from Naruto."Kei introduced herself,toning down her accent.

"I'm Raion to meet ya."The strawberry blonde smiled,shaking the other's hand.

"AND I AM YABI TOKA!You can call me Yabi though."Yabi beamed,shouting at the start,but quieting to a normal level at the end.

"Kire,Kire Karakuri."

"Hey,what club did your friend make?We were interrupted-"Kei glared at an oblivious Yabi."before I could ask you."

"OOOOOOOOOOH!WHAT KIND?WHAT KIND?"Yabi other three winced at the way her voice cracked on the end and Kire wondered if this was a normal day for them.

"A Hostess club needs six members before we can officially make it."Kire wrinkled her nose while Yabi giggled in blinked in surprise before turning her head to hide her twitching lips.

"Uh,are you like serious or was that a joke?"Kei asked,raising her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Serious."

"CAN I JOIN!CAN I!OH,PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"Yabi begged,giving the blonde a pleading look and even went down on her knees with her hands clasped blinked before nodding 's brown eyes lit up and she sprang up,tackling the blonde in a hug.

"Yabi-free afternoons?Pinch me 'cause I have to be dreamin'!"Kei said,swooning before yelping when Raion complied.

"Uh,you guys are joining too."Yabi informed shrugged slightly,not really caring,but Kei on the other hand…

"!KAMI-SAMA,WHY!"

After ten minutes of bribing and arguing,Kei finally joined willingly(technically).And that is how Kei Sai,Yabi Toka,and Raion Yama joined the first ever Ouran High School Hostess Club.


End file.
